


Are You Bored Yet?

by Quirky_Spacey_Timelords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Spacey_Timelords/pseuds/Quirky_Spacey_Timelords
Summary: Thirteen and Yaz share a quiet moment alone on the TARDIS and the Doctor just needs some affirmation. Set sometime before The Ascension of the Cyberman.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Are You Bored Yet?

“Are you bored yet?”

Yaz startled and turned to look at the Doctor. Both of them were in the TARDIS, alone after the boys claimed that they both needed a rest from all the adventuring they’d been doing. Yaz had been sitting in the TARDIS doorway looking out at the fantastical swirling universe beyond, her shoes dangling in open space. The Doctor was standing at the console, holding herself tightly. 

“No Doctor, of course not.” Yaz was worried. The Doctor had never before needed an assurance that her companions were bereft of entertainment. 

“Come sit with me.”

The Doctor padded over to Yaz and sat down, leaning against the old blue doorway. The Doctor looked utterly exhausted as she looked out to the stars, their light reflected in her hazel eyes. She wasn't wearing her coat, instead wearing the long-sleeved version of her usual t-shirt. She was also barefoot and her hair was messy, and her goggles hung loosely around her neck. 

Yaz couldn’t help but stare at her and all she wanted to do was reach out to her, but she tore her gaze away and kept her hands in her lap, unmoving. 

“Yaz.”

Yaz’s gaze snapped back to the Doctor, who was looking back with an intensity she had never seen before. 

“Are you sure you aren't bored?” 

There was a question left unsaid by the one just asked. The Doctor continued to study Yaz and Yaz looked right back, her gaze unwavering.

“No, I'm not bored. I don't want to leave.”

There was an audible sigh of relief from the Doctor that was poorly concealed as she let her head thunk against the doorway. She looked a million years old then and she may actually be for all Yaz knew. As Yaz returned her attention to the universe outside, she thought about how little she actually knew about the Doctor sitting so unguarded beside her. The Doctor started to trace the ground with her fingers, marking invisible shapes into the cold floor. Yaz watched out of the corner of her eyes, only half paying attention to infinity stretched before her in favor of the more interesting Doctor. 

“Doctor, are you alright? You've never been this way before,” asked Yaz, stretching to lay on her elbows on the floor. Their hands were so close, almost touching, but there was an unseen barrier that extended between them.  
“Oh me? Im fine, just worried is all. Everything lately has been so crazy I haven't had a chance to think. I'm fine, really.” The Doctor sported what she supposed was supposed to be a winning smile, but it didn't reach all the way up to her eyes. As soon as Yaz looked away the smile dropped.

Yaz inched closer unconsciously, leaning her head in the direction of the Doctor. 

“Okay,” said Yaz. That was the last thing that was said for a long time. Both sat soaking up each other's presence, a peaceful silence stretched between them. Yaz reclined all the way, laying with her arms crossed over her stomach as the Doctor relaxed fully into the doorway. The Doctor's knee rested against Yaz’s leg and she had no intention of removing it. 

Yaz was beginning to fall asleep when the Doctor spoke again. 

“It...it just feels like sometimes the people I care about always leave.”

The Doctor was looking forward, refusing to look at Yaz.

Yaz sat up fully and turned her whole body to face the Doctor. She reached out for the Doctor's hand, hesitantly taking between her own. When the Doctor did not pull away she squeezed it. 

“I told you once before, I've told you many times, and I will keep telling you this until you believe me. I’m with you, no matter what, no matter the consequences, I will not leave you. I promise.”

The Doctor looked at her as if she had so much she needed to say in that moment, but at the last second held back. She nodded once. She dropped their hands and Yaz understood the need for space until the Doctor moved until she was sitting next to her. The Doctor put her arm around Yaz’s waist and laid her head on Yaz’s shoulder, sighing softly. Surprised by the sudden display of affection it took Yaz a second to respond, but then she smiled softly and leant into the touch. Yaz rested her head on the Doctors and slung her own arm around the Doctors waist. The Doctor sighed again and shut her eyes. 

“Thank you, Yaz.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I really hope you liked it! I was listening to Wallows "Are you Bored Yet" and I was inspired to write this. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
